


Morning Bliss

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Morning Bliss

Keith blinks groggily. The sunlight is streaming in warm beams through the half-opened window. The birds chirp contentedly outside, welcoming a brand new day.

He blinks a little more.

There's a small weight on the small of his back and hushed voices are quietly speaking over him, their words imperceptible to his still sleepy mind.

But he recognises them and his heart leaps.

Stella giggles. It shakes her whole body on top of him and he immediately hears a quiet shh followed by her stifled little laugh.

It pierces the veil of drowsiness and Keith slowly retreats back to reality, beginning to fully wake to the present and to what the voices say next to him.

"No, you gotta do that one first. Now cross it with the one on your right," Lance instructs and as his words slowly begin to make sense, so does what Stella is doing to Keith.

He feels her gently tugging at his hair, feels the locks brush against his backs and her tiny fingers work through them. He can't see her but he's sure she's wearing that puckered expression of her; tongue slightly out and eyes scrunched as she concentrates on her task.

The same face Lance makes whenever he concentrates.

Like father like daughter.

"That's it sweetheart, keep going," Lance says proudly and Keith smiles at his daughter's small laugh.

He closes his eyes at the small piece of happiness they're sharing, let's it engulf him warmly in its embrace. It makes his heart beat faster, makes it swell with never ending fondness and affection for the two human beings that make him whole.

There's a brush against his temple, soft and tender and it flutters his heart in a different kind of beat. The breath against his skin is hot but the nose nudging his cheek is cold.

"I know you're awake," Lance whispers against his ear and Stella jumps a little on his back, her childish voice calling him daddy daddy. His smile widens even further and he opens his eyes to his husband's ocean like eyes. "Morning love."

"Good morning," he slurs, voice a little raspy from lack of use.

A pair of arms circle his neck, almost strangling him, and Keith laughs as Stella's tiny and warm body sprawls on top of him.

"Daddy," she calls too loud against his ear. "Papa taught me how to braid your hair."

"Did he now?" Keith asks and Stella nods against his neck. He looks at Lance who's staring at the both of them, a strange yet soft expression flushing his face.

"I have a braid too," she says and Stella's fishtail braid covers his vision, her light brown hair perfectly crossed and styled. "Papa did it for me. Oh, I'm gonna get a mirror so you can see your braid. Wait here.

Stella dashes out of their bed and bedroom, her tiny feet barely making a sound on their carpeted floor.

Lance bends over him and Keith can feel him playing with his hair. Keith lifts his head just enough to kiss him briefly on the cheek, a small blush doting Lance's freckles face and eyes glistening.

"How long did it take her?" Keith asks and he shivers as Lance uses the tip of his braid to stroke the gentle spot behind his ear.

"About ten minutes," Lance replies with a proud smile. "She's a natural."

"I'm screwed then," Keith comments with mocked exasperation, Lance's puzzled smile dimpling the right side of his cheek and Keith lifts a finger to it, brushes his thumb against Lance's skin and cups his face. "Gonna have to cut my hair now."

"Don't you dare," Lance replies shocked and Keith laughs amused at his expression. He leans in, defiance now replacing his initial shock and breathes in closer to Keith, leaving almost no space between them. "If you cut your hair I'll divorce you, Keith McClain-Kogane."

Keith chuckles against Lance's lips and quickly gives them a peck before Stella bursts into the room with a hand mirror, jumping to the bed and nestling right between the two of them.

"Wanna see it?" she asks Keith with the most innocent and pristine grey eyes he had ever seen. He can't help but fall in love with her all over again.

"Yeah, I wanna see it,"

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
